One Big Mess
by Ennica
Summary: Roxas's Reoccurring dreams send him to tears every night. When he finds the reason for these happenings working at a local pizza place, how does he react? AkuRoku With some Zemyx/Soku/Marxene etc.


Hellooooo again everyone! Will I EVER succeed in finishing a story this time? Find out as this story continues, one I started probably about a year ago.

I hope for your support throughout this story and hope you can give me any critique on how to improve my writing. Thank you in advance.

Also, I'm pretty sure Roxas will kill me by the time I really get going on this story.

Rox: Should I get the axe now, or wait for it to happen?

Er... Just don't kill me? Heh...

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: God, I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. No, I wish I owned Demyx... he'd be enough... Sadly, I don't. I'll find a way...

* * *

Every day I walk down the streets and look at the people passing by, and every day I wonder just how many of those people fake those smiles they wear as they walk alone or chat with their friends. If you look at every person passing by, about eighty percent of them have a smile on their face. It's more likely, I think, that the twenty percent who do not smile are happier than most of those eighty percent who do. Of course, I was no exception. My life was utter crap compared to most. My luck was on the down side, I was the youngest of five children, my father died when I was four, and to top it all off, I'm someone who lived a whole year fighting for my life, for my heart. In another life. I was only that old, but I looked about fifteen in that life.

I was just a half of someone; a nobody. I had no real life. I had less of an existence than my comrades. I was 'Never supposed to exist'. And my Elder twin brother? He was my other half. No, I stand corrected. I was his other half.

I remember desperately trying to keep the life I had. One person in particular propelled me to do so after I found out just who I was. Too bad it backfired and my entire memory of my whole year of a life was erased. I was thrown into a digital world until he was ready for me, and in the end I just willingly went to him. What was the point in running anyways? The witch, or my sister, told me I was absolutely nothing. I didn't blame her. She said the same about herself.

It's not as if it stopped there, either. My comrades came looking for me. They weren't that bright though. Well, except for one.

He was the only one I could trust.

They'd always yell at him right as if they were talking to me. He was just as bright as them. That stupid look on his face, wondering just who they were talking about.

And then that one person died for him. For me. I think the only reason the stupid boy I basically lived inside was upset because I was bawling inside. I didn't stop crying for hours. I made myself sick from crying so much. I remember this more than anything else because I dreampt of it frequently. I'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming to insanity while tears streamed down my face.

Though more than anything, those eyes burned in my head day and night, tearing me apart inside

Those emerald eyes that I knew more than anything else in the entire world...

* * *

It was early... way too early for any reasonable human being to be up. Of course, the unruly blond was no reasonable human being. This was _Roxas_. He squinted his eyes closed to read the clock set on the end table next to his bed, but he only succeeded in rolling himself onto the very cold, unbelievably hard flooring. With a grunt he pulled himself up to his knees to view the time properly. "Three twelve..." He whispered the time to himself, as if helping his mind confirm that he did wake up at an unruly time because of that nightmare-ish dream he had once again.

"I thought nobodies couldn't cry, liar..." There was more that had continued after the dream he was used to seeing. He was with his emerald-eyed friend on a large tower, and the man had cried. He cried for Roxas. He stood up slowly, lanky legs wobbling as he did so, and left the bedroom for the back room where the television sat with a mass selection of movies to choose from. "Demyx was right... there's no way we couldn't have had hearts... Right?"

He decided to spend some time before he picked out a movie to see if any fast food restaurants had a twenty-four hour service delivery. He'd go pick it up if he really needed to, of course that didn't mean he wanted to.

Usually he'd not even bother with ordering food, but as of late their mother was working more jobs than she really needed to in order to support their family, therefore she rarely had time to shop for any food. He and Sora were already eighteen but still lived at home along with their sister Naminé. Zack and Larxene had already moved out about two years ago. All three of them shared one room, and their mother got the smaller room to herself. They only had one bathroom, but they learned to share it equally. The kitchen was really small so they always eat at the coffee table in the back room watching television on the only television in the entire house. There was one other room in the house, which housed an ancient computer, a bookcase, and boxes of things that didn't fit in the house. That was how they had been living since Roxas was seven, but with two less people in the house now. It was small, but comfortable.

After about twenty minutes of searching and picking through menus in one of the kitchen drawers, he decided on an Italian pizza place. He really liked their sub sandwiches. Go figure, a pizza place with subs. Anyway, they delivered. He grabbed the phone as he made his way out of the kitchen to go find a movie to watch. As it rang in his ear, he grabbed _Sleeping Beauty_, which was strangely one of his favorite movies. He heard a click on the other end of the line, and then one distinctly familiar voice.

"Thanks for calling Fiamma's, Name's Axel, got it memo- _Axel, what did I say about saying that to the customers?!_ It's 3 in the morning dad, give me a break! - Oh, sorry about that. What would you like to order?

"... Hello?"

Roxas had only been conscious up to the the point where he told him his name was Axel. His jaw then dropped and the name shot out of his mouth in a rather loud, questioning yell right into the phone.

"Yeah... I'm Axel. Do you want food or what?"

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Axel... Axel, Axel, _Axel_..." Even the voice was exactly the same as the one he'd heard in his dreams. Then he panicked and did something utterly stupid.

He hung up the phone.

And a minute later it was ringing. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"I don't know what your problem is but how come as soon as you find out my name you freak out, scream it into the phone, and hang up on me? ... Not to mention it's three in the morning an I could be sleeping."

"... Because I never thought I'd talk to you again." He ran his hands through his hair, pacing the small room in a frantic spell.

"Do I know you?"

"You should... but even if you don't I know you. And I've never seen you before in this life, I'll bet. Long red spiky hair... Bright green eyes. Tattoos under the eyes and a thin frame. Really tall, hips like a woman. And if your number reappeared as a birth mark, you should have a roman numeral of the number eight on your right hip. Also, you have an unfathomable love for fire. You're a pyromaniac."

"E-excuse me? My _parents_ don't even know about that birthmark. Who the hell are y- M-my hips are NOT like a woman's!"

Such a familiar voice filled with life and emotion, just as it used to be as long as he could remember. His legs bent under his weight and he fell back onto the old couch. He wasn't sure what to say to Axel, all things considering. "Please. Your hips are nearly your shoulder width and if you knew a thing about anatomy you'd know that women's hips are nearly equal to the width of their shoulders." Oh good one, a smart remark. He reprimanded himself in his mind for being so stupid. Good, find out Axel got another chance at life and the first thing you do is piss him off.

Axel, quite contradictory to what Roxas thought he'd do which was yell was seeing just how close his shoulders were to his hips. "You know what, blondie, shut up. I never asked."

"...How'd you know my hair was blond?" It was a mere whisper into the phone. He was leaning forward in his seat now. There was no way he told him he had blond hair through their conversation.

"I... I didn't know. I just kind of spit it out without thinking. Okay, it's 3:30 in the morning. I've got an idea for you. You seriously peaked my curiosity, so how about I bring over a few subs and some pasta salad... and some Italian ice. Half price for ya' too. All you have to do is tell me everything. And I mean _everything_."

Roxas gulped. Everything? Even he didn't want to remember everything he'd seen, considering some of the things he'd dreamed of doing with said redhead in his past life. He wondered if this one was just as touchy and clingy. Just as perverted but unbelievably warm. If his kisses made his now-existent heart flutter like mad and his face flush a bright crimson like they had every time he'd thought about them. "Okay... I'll tell you everything." Would he know if he was lying? The old Axel knew when he was lying, so this one could too. He'd just have to try, if anything.

After sorting out the cost and the address, the red-headed male was on his way. Roxas by now had bundled up in blankets on the couch as Sleeping Beauty started on the television. About fifteen minutes into the movie, he heard a soft knock at the door. He stood up, dragging the warm blanket along with him to the door, knowing that as soon as he opened it, the cool breeze would be let into the house. He stood with his hand on the doorknob and froze there.

Was this really the smartest thing to do? Let a complete stranger into your home that you know from a past life? He could be some kind of crazed serial killer planning on murdering everyone in his entire house, whether he was Axel or not.

Okay honestly, He was the son of the owner of the Italian pizza place. The worst that he could belong to was the mafia and he was pretty sure they weren't any threat to half Japanese families.

Just as Axel started to knock on the door once more, Roxas opened it quietly. Surprisingly, there was no cool breeze causing him to shiver. Instead, it felt as if it was warmer outside. He looked out, and the first thing he saw were those bright emerald eyes looking down at him wrapped in his blankets. The height difference wasn't as absurd as it was in his dreams, then again he'd looked to be the mere age of fifteen then. He was eighteen now and a graduate of high school. He smiled softly and led him to the small coffee table in front of the couch so he could put the food down there. As he did so, Roxas climbed onto the couch and sat cross-legged, blankets now discarded to the side for the time being. After almost a minute of silence, the smooth voice of the pyro ripped through the awkwardness.

"You are _not_ watching Sleeping Beauty."

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with that?" Roxas shot a glare at him but only got a laugh in return.

"No, I think that's pretty cute, Roxie." He let out another snicker.

"Okay I did _not_ tell you my name yet." Roxas huffed. "Are you lying to me? Do you really not remember anything, or are you messing with me and going to molest me in my sleep like you use-" He bit his tongue and blushed, then crossing his arms while another distinct huff parted his lips. He was surprised when he felt a callused, but comforting and heated hand place a plate with a sub sandwich and pasta salad in his own hands.

"Like I used to? Wow, blondie. Now I'm really curious." He smiled softly, and sat next to him, watching as the stupid princess in the movie walked down the hall toward her doom in a stupid daze. "But no, I'm not lying to you. I did it without realizing again. I don't really know why..."

"Subconscious thoughts."

"What?" Axel wasn't the brightest, so he didn't understand where 'Roxie' was going with the idea.

"Do you remember anything you dream about?"

"Rarely. When I do it's usually me burning down our house. That place would look beautiful in flames."

Roxas sighed. He didn't need to know that Axel would take the chance to burn down his own house if he was given it. He went back to the subject as if ignoring what the pyro said. "Well the dreams you don't remember are ones of our past lives, except, er... You do remember them. Just not off the top of your head." After saying that he rather wished it wasn't true. One day Axel would recall one of those dreams, and he'd have to listen to the stories he told him about all those embarrassing things he dreamed of.

"Well anyways, Maleficent is about to get her ass screwed over by the douche on the white horse, so shut up." Roxas snickered at this statement, considering the red head made fun of him earlier for liking a girly Disney movie. They sat in silence for the rest of the movie eating their sandwiches. At the credits Axel pulled out two eight ounce cups of Italian Ice. "Here, Rox. Italian Ice. We can eat it while you tell me all about these past lives of ours."

Mental groaning ensue.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Axel about the dreams. It was more... He didn't want to tell him about the kinky things he dreampt of.

With a sigh, he started to explain. The day the met to the day he died, and the last memory of them on the clock tower.

"When you died, I remember I wouldn't stop crying. I don't understand how Sora couldn't have heard it, I mean I'd cried so hard I made myself sick. I'll wake up screaming with my eyes red. My pillow was soaked in tears when I woke up a couple hours ago..."

Axel ran a hand through the blond's hair and frowned slightly. It was somewhat familiar... Roxas bent into Axel's touch, the feeling comforting.

"And my very last memory of you. This was after you died. We were on the clock tower in Twilight Town, the place a few towns over, and we were talking. You started crying and I had this horribly sad smile. I don't scream after that one, but my crying is worse." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"... May I?"

Roxas opened his eyes. He had no clue what Axel ensued he'd do by saying that, but he nodded. The Axel in his dreams was always spontaneous, and never asked before he did anything. This Axel seemed a little better when it came to that. So far the real Axel had one point, dream Axel had zero.

Axel was hesitant. His hands were balled into fists, nails digging into palm. His brows furrowed. A moment later he had the most serene look on his face, lips pressed against the small blond's.

The way Roxas reacted was a way he'd never reacted kissing any other person. Kissing the person you had been longing for in your dreams for the past six years would do something like this to you.

His lips pressed back, and his hand reached for the red head's neck. He fisted his bright red hair, and Axel pulled his arms around Roxas's waist. He pulled him close before their lips parted.

Neither spoke for a moment, awkward silence ensuing. After a very long, over-drawn minute, however, Roxas spoke.

"You want to watch another movie? Your choice."

Axel left the blond on the couch, shuffled to the movies and pulled one out. He removed Sleeping Beauty and slid the next movie in. He took his seat with the blond in his lap now as the movie started.

"The Lion King?" Roxas smirked at him over his shoulder.

Axel frowned. "At least it's not a princess movie, blondie."

'Blondie' smiled. Just being able to be close to Axel erased the harsh memories he relived every night.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, they'd both fallen asleep, heads resting on one another's as the little animated movie played quietly on the television.

* * *

Ahh, what a cute ending, right? I can't wait to start the next chapter. They'll be in for such a rude awakening. That's all I'll tell you though. I'd like to keep it a surprise. Well, at least Leon's not walking in to this, because Axel would lose his nuts.

Axel: ... Shit.

And onto the next chapter! Heh...


End file.
